This invention relates to a milling cutter for clamped cutting inserts (as distinguished from inserts secured by brazing), in which a cutting insert is held in position relative to a cutter body by means of a clamping means. The clamping means is adapted to rest against the cutting insert at a first contact surface on a preferably flat first side face on the cutting insert and against the cutter body at a second contact surface. The cutting insert is adapted to rest directly or indirectly against a first supporting surface on the cutter body by means of a second side face, which is opposite to the first side face on the cutting insert. The clamping means is adapted to bridge an edge portion on the cutting insert by means of a side portion which interconnects the first and second contact surfaces without contacting the edge portion; said edge portion being provided on an edge surface which interconnects the first and second side faces of the cutting insert.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clamping means which does not disturb the chip flow without requiring a large extent radially inwards.
Another object of the invention is to positively fix the axial position of the cutting insert.
A further object of the invention is to provide the milling cutter with detachable clamping and supporting means such that cutting with positive as well as negative axial rake angles is possible.
The above and other objects of the invention are attained by giving the invention the characterizing features stated in the claims following hereinafter.